The Outcast Brothers
by SilverKnight17
Summary: Two boys from different origins but both hated by the village im not good at this since this is my first time
1. Knowing the Boys

(This is my first story, so I might make some mistakes)  
(This will be a NaruHina pairing, and other parings, I aslo add another character to the story that will pair up with Ino)  
(I dont own Naruto)  
(oh and I wont be using japanese words because i dont know them heheh, well i might.. i dont know)

**The Start of a New Journey**

It was 5 years after the attack of the Kyuubi. Everyone was happy and thankful that the Yondaime sacraficed his life to take down the Kyuubi. Everyone was happy except for two

youngmen. Both hated by the village, and both having no one to be cared from except for eachother.( which I will talk about that part later on) A young boy named Naruto Uzumaki (age

5) and another young boy named Kyo Tenro. Both were hated from most of the village population and a few ninjas. Naruto was hated by the people thinking that he was new form of the

Kyuubi. Despite the fact that Naruto no knowledge of the Kyuubi sealing inside him by the fourth himself, Naruto kept on asking the villager kept on hating him. The only responses from

the villagers were, "Becasue your the demon that almost killed our village". As for Kyo, he born from a samurai family. As in the past there was a war between the ninja and the samurai.

No one really knew how the war started in the first place. But there were rumors from each side, stating that the opposing side want to prove that one is far more superior to the other.

(I made the stuff up, about the samurai and ninja war obviously). Even though Kyo wasnt in part of the war, the people will always think that he is here for revenge.

(Now heres the part on how they met eachother)

Kyo Tenro. He came to the village a year after the village suffered from the attack of the Kyuubi, He was 3 years old laying on a back of a horse nearly dying. The third Hokage, taking a

nice stroll around the village, noticiced the young lad and came to his rescue. When the third recognizes the boy coming from a samurai family( from the apperance of the boys equipment)

he gave him food and and apartment to live in despite the fact he knew that Kyo was a samurai at birth. But the Hiruzen was never a person to dwell on things in the past. Always

looking to the present and the future. The next day, after thanking the third Kyo decided to take a walk around the village, unfortunatly, that day was the beginning of the hell of his life.

One of the elder villager recognizes the boy as a young samurai and started telling the others. Since then a people will send glares or just ignore him. Some people kept their children

away from him. Later on news reach to the council. Some of them wanted to kill him(the civilan council), some wanted to let him live (shinobi council), and some wanted to make him a

living weapon.( Obviously Danzo). But the third did what Kyo requested, to live and serve the village.

(Naruto's Background is similar to the real Naruto story so I won't go explaining about it.)

As on how they met eachother. Heres how it goes.

They both met when Naruto was looking in the trashcans looking for food. Kyo saw this and started to care for the boy. After that day they began to act like brothers. Kyo knows the fact

of the Kyuubi sealed into Naurto but still cares. Since he was an outcast like himself. Kyo started feeding Naurto back to health. Naruto will somtimes live there but not everyday since he

said that he doesn't want to be a burden. But Naurto does visit Kyo often. One day Naruto asked why Kyo was helping him. Kyo told him his background and asked if Naruto hated him.

Naruto said he doesn't care saying its not his fault, and whats done is done. Quite mature for a young boy for his age. ( Naruto was 5 and Kyo was 7) After that Kyo was crying of

happiness on Naurto's shoulder until he ran out of tears. Seriously.

And thats on how those two became brothers.

* * *

So how did i do? this was seriously my first time making one. Plz send reviews and advices and I'll try to make it better for the next chap

That is if you want me to make a next chap

If you do then I will like you to vote on who Kyo should be pair up with

I have two choices, either Ino or Tenten

Im sorry if you have other preferable choices but im chosing only these two so go ahead and vote

though i think tenten and neji will get along fine


	2. The Start of a New Journey

Right now we see Naruto. He is wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on the back with brown shorts. His hair looks like a toddler version of the 4th Hokage. Right now he is running from a mob of villagers at October 10th. Screams can be heard from the villagers saying stuff like, "This is for my wife!" or "This is for my dad!" Naruto just kept on running till he ran into a wall with now way out. Then the villagers were grinning evilly and started having their so called revenge. The villagers kept on pounding and kicking Naruto till they heard voice saying, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Up on the wall standing there the villagers see their 3rd Hokage. One of the Villagers said but Lord Hokage he's a demon!

The 3rd look disgusted at the villagers.

"The only demons are you! ANBU! Take them away and send to them to Ibiki and Anko!

"Sir!"

The villagers looked pale

The only anbu that stayed was the dog masked one. He picked naruto gently seeing a bloody mess before him. Naruto opened one eye looking at the dog mask saying

"Dog-man"

Under the mask is Kakashi Hatake. He smiled looking at Naruto behind the mask.

"Hey little man, you okay?"

Naruto nodded and then went to sleep. The Dog anbu looked at the Hokage seeing a face full of sadness.

"Kakashi lets take Naruto to the hospital"

"Sir"

At the hospital Naruto was treated by a few doctors who only see him as the container, not the demon. After the treatment Sarutobi (yeah I started his name now) and Kakashi sat next to the bed Naruto sleeping in, waiting and deciding what to do next, until the doors of the room came bursting in. Standing at the door was a young man around age 8. He had short long hair. Some of it covered almost have of his face but it also covered his right eye. He a simple samurai dark blue robe (sorry don't know what those are called) and attach to his hip was a katana. With dragon designs on the sheath. The hilt was all silver and round. While the handle had blue and white cloth wrapped around it. This boy was Kyo Tenro.

Kyo looked at Naruto and started having a sad look in his eyes. He looked at Sarutobi.

"He gotten beaten up again did he?" they nodded. Kyo sighed.

"Lord Hokage why can't I take care of him?" The third shook his head saying

"You know the council will never let you adopt Naruto"

"But sooner or later Naruto is going to die if this keeps up! Is there any way to get out of this? Anything?!

The 3rd shook his head while Kakashi was thinking hard for a moment until he had an idea.

"Is it possible to allow them to leave the village on a training trip?" The 3rd look up at the ceiling for a moment then he said

"Yes it is but, who's going to take him? You have your duties as an Anbu and the only person I can think of is Jiraiya. But he's out of the fire country doing who knows what?"

Kyo looked at them and said, "My Lord, Kakshi(yes Kyo know who he is) I think Naruto and I can take care ourselves outside of the village. We won't be far from the village. We will just be camping in the nearby woods training. And with your permission, I would like some scrolls that have information on basics of ninjutsu and the basics of the academy in order for us to graduate there."

Kakashi and Sarutobi looked at him then looked at each other. Kakashi nodded, then they both looked back at Kyo. Sarutobi asked,

"Are you sure?" Kyo nodded, "Very well then we'll give you supplies and scrolls for your trip, just please becareful. Kyo nodded, "I'll go pack my things now, by you leave my Lord Hokage" Kakashi stood up.

"I'll go pack up Naruto's things then" Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi teleported away. By then Naruto started waking up opening his eyes to see that he was in the hospital.

"Hey old man" Sarutobi smiled.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Naruto nodded then he looked at the ceiling thinking.

"Old man why does the village hate me?"

"…….." Sarutobi saw his pleading eyes then sighs. "Very well then but you got to promise me no yelling in the hospital"

__________________________________(okay im getting tired of the quotation marks so im just going to go with dashes kay?)

-why can't you just put a sound sealing jutsu inside the room?

-im to lazy

Naruto sweatdrops and looks at Sarutobi weirdly.

-alright alright, fine. The 3rd did some hand seals then the the room started to glow green.

-kay now then the reason why the village hates is because you have the kyuubi sealed inside you.

-I thought the kyuubi was dead by the 4th

- unfortunately no he did not; you see you can't kill a demon so the 4th did the next best thing sealing inside you.

- okay hows is it the best next thing?

- sorry that came out wrong

- but why did he sealed the kyuubi inside me?

-because you're his son.

There was silence in the room. It was five minutes later that Naruto had a sad look in his face. His own father sealed the kyuubi inside him? Why did he not love him? How can a father do this to his own son? Fortunalty the 3rd can read the look at naruto's face and started saying

-naruto the only reason why he chose you, because he thinks you can use the kyuubi's power and use it for the greater good. And know that the fact he loved very much with all his heart. He thought that you would look as a hero. And I know that if he was alive, he would do all his power just to make you happy again.

-but what about my mother?

-She died giving birth to you. Also she loved you very much also.

Naruto looked out in space for a while knowing the fact that his parents loved him and did not abandoned him.

He looked at Sarutobi with look of sadness and happiness.

-so what are we going to do know?

Sarutobi told Naruto about the training trip. After Naruto started jumping up and down on the bed like it was a bounce house. After Naruto calmed down, Sarutobi told naruto to meet him at the naruto in 3 hours where he will meet his brother and and Kakashi and him.

Using the time Naruto, went to say bye to all his friends including the people at the ramen store, who said that they will have a ramen feast when he gets back. Then he went to the Hyuga manor. The hyugas didn't hate him since he saved a girl named Hinata Hyuga from the cloud ninja.

(flashback)

naruto was walking around till he saw a ninja carrying a large bag over his shoulder. Naruto thought it wasn't strange at, till he heard a girl screaming inside it.

-hey mister what are you doing?

The Cloud ninja looked at him and started cursing under his breath, for the boy to messing up with his plan

-shut up brat

-why is there a girl screaming inside it?

-are you a pedophile?

- do you want to, wait what?

-Put her down you pedophile!

-I am not a pedophile! He roared.

-yes you are

-are too

-are not

-are too

-are not

-idiot

-perv

-brat

-rapist

-shorty

-………….

-?

- WHAT YOU CALL ME? SHORTY? SHRIMP? RUNT? DWARF?

- WAIT! I DIDNT SAY ANY OF THOSE THINGS, well except shorty, WAIT NOT THERE NOT THERE, AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Next to the bag was a beaten up man sporting a bloody nose and mouth also holding his two best friends crying yelling in pain. Naruto opened the bag to see a young girl maybe at the same age as him. (you should probably already knows what she looks like).

-are you okay?

-yeah I think so

- what happened?

- well I was sleeping, when I woke up I couldn't see anything. I only felt like I was on

someones shoulder. Then I realized that I was being kidnapped. By the way thank you

- awwww theres no need for thanks, just saving a pretty girl is all

Hinata started blush crimson, and started poking fingers together.

-Hinata!

The two children looked up to see a man running towards him

-Father!

-Are alright?

-yes im fine, this boy saved me.

Naruto scratch the back of his head embarrassed. The man Hiashi Hyuga looked at him and looked at the man rolling on the ground howling in pain holding on to his precious.

-what happened to this man?

-.. he called me shorty

Both of the Hyugas sweatdropped.

-well at least hes alive and we cant take him for questioning. You have my thanks Uzumaki.

- just naruto is fine sir, saying uzumaki makes me feel old and im only 5.

Hiashi chuckeled. "What a nice young boy. Minato he's defiantly your son."

- well thank you naruto, hinata we must leave

- yes father. She looked at Naruto and started poking fingers together

-thank you naruto.

She then kissed him on the cheek and started running back to the manor, leaving both man in shock. Then naruto fainted with a loud thud with swirls in his eyes

-so pretty

Hiashi looked at the boy and chuckeled. "I wonder when I should tell hinata has to have an arranged marriage to this boy. She might start squeling like a fangirl.

Hiashi shudders at the thought of fangirls. Looking at naruto he thougt "I should probably take him home and take this ninja to ibiki.

(end flashback)

Naruto looked at the window in Hinatas room. He looked to find some stones and started throwing at her window. When she opened it she saw naruto was waving at her.

-"this is like the story of romeo and juliet" Hinata giggled.

-Hinata im just came by to say that im leaving the village for trainging and I wont be back for a while.

Hinata was sadden at this but then thought of an idea. She told naruto to wait for a moments and went to her jewelery box and took at a charm. It was a simple silver heart with a chaing to hold it. She went back to the window and threw the charm to naruto who caught it.

-this was a good luck charm I got from my mother. I gave that to you can remember me

(while poking her fingers together and turning red)

Naruto looked at the charm and blushed.

-Thnx hinata I'll always remember you. While I train so I can protect you. Like saving a damsel in distress

Then he left. Hinata giggled and went back in to her room while still blushing.

Naruto went to the North gate seeing Sarutobi, Kakshi, and Kyo waiting for him. He smiled and wave at them who waved back. He went to them and Sarutobi said while Kakshi gave Naruto his backpack.

-Naruto inside the bag is basic tools and supplies you need for your training. Stick to with Kyo and you should be fine. And I expect results. Got it?

- Sir! Yes Sir! Naruto giving a mock salute to the 3rd

The other men chuckled. Kyo looked at Naruto

-Well naruto are you ready?

-yep!

-Well then lets go

-yeah see you old man, dog-man

-see you naruto, be safe

Then Kyo and Naruto left and kept on walking, and walking and walking then, they were gone.

Kakashi looked at Sarutobi

-both of them will be fine warriors someday sir

-yes yes they are.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think

Its probably bad huh?

Yeah well this is my first time so yeah

So who should Kyo be paired up with?

Ino or tenten?


	3. Continuing the Journey and a new Teacher

After the day Naruto and Kyo left the village, they decided to camp in the forest the was close to halfway between the border of the country and the Hidden Leaf Village. While Kyo was setting up camp, Naruto went to find firewood. While Naruto was walking, he stumbled across to find a man unconscious. (This character is sephiroth but the story of final fantasy 7 is not in this story. Oh and he's a good guy heheh). Deciding to help the man. Naruto put an arm around his shoulder with the man's sword in is left hand, he went back to camp.

The man started beginning to gain conscious felt warmth near a fire, and then started to wake up. He sat up and looks around finding nobody except finding an original looking campsite (with the tents, fire, etc).

-oh you're awake!

The man look to the source of the voice, finding a young boy with blonde with spikes carrying more firewood and another boy with short black hair covering half of his face carrying a bundle of fish.

-Who are you?

-My name is Kyo, Kyo Tenro, and this is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

-Pleasure. My name is Sephiroth Jenova Do you know what happened to me?

While Naruto was fixing the fire and Kyo sticking a couple of fish with clean branches and setting them next to the fire Kyo explained.

-While Naruto was finding firewood, he found you unconscious.

Sephiroth Nodded

-So do you know what happened to you? Naruto asked.

-Lets see I was traveling and I ran out food then I fell unconscious.

Naruto and Kyo both sweatdrop

-That's it?

-That's it.

-Okaaaaaaayyy. Naruto said.

-Anyway enough about me, what are two young man such as yourselves doing here.

While Kyo was still cooking the fish, Naruto the reasons why they came here. He also told him being the Kyuubi container and Kyo being a samurai.

After that the fish was fried and Kyo stared passing several sticks to each men.

-I see, well then would be alright I train you myself.

Both boys stopped eating and looked at him with wide eyes.

-why? Naruto asked

-Well you helped me from dying, and also I hadn't socialize for a long time.

-What's the catch? Kyo asked

-Well one thing is that I get to travel with new people. Two is that I get to have free food(both boys sweatdrop at this) Three is well…. I'm just bored and got nothing to do except travel and look at stuff. (The boys did even a bigger sweatdrop at this reason)

Kyo nodded, "well what kind of skills do you have?"

Sephiroth thought for a moment, "Well I have a high skill in kenjutsu seeing my sword, knowing large amounts of ninjutsu, knowing several taijutsu; I have a summoning contract of the eagles, and im fairly good at genjustu.

Both boys were staring wide eye, and gaping with a little drool that came out. After Sephiroth got their attention, both boys yelled "DEAL!'

Sephiroth laughed at this, until Kyo said "But we have some basic scrolls that we need to learn in order to graduate from the academy.

He shrugged, "fine by me" he went backing to eating fish, "this is good fish by the way"

Okay tell me what you think

I still need votes on who Kyo should be pair up with

Ino? Or Tenten?

Also plz send reviews, this is my first time after all

I might end the story after the chunin exams and the invasion

I'm sorry but I won't update this anymore until I got enough reviews and votes, who

knows when will that happen so yeah


	4. Goodbye and Welcome Home

As years pass by, naruto and kyo were becoming quite strong and the company met a lot of new people. Well sephiroth did, especially with the ladies since he was handsome and quite the charmer. As for kyo and naruto, they only met and befriended one new person during their travels. His name was Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sanin. He also introduced himself as the 4th's teacher and naruto's godfather. Fortunately naruto forgave him for abandoning him to do his duty as a ninja.

Proving his worth as Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya started teaching naruto to start becoming a seal master while Kyo was training with Sephiroth more. The training session lasted for year. During the year they learned that Jiraiya was also the author of the legendary series of Ichi Ichi Paradise. Which also lead to Naruto that his Godfather is a pervert. Another reason that Naruto claimed him as a pervert is that is own godfather was trying to make him one, and he claimed himself that he was a super pervert, by trying to make naruto to go spy on one of the women's' hot springs.

After a fun year with Jiraiya the trio continued on traveling. During the years Kyo and Naruto picked up some habits. (Like people addicted to something, in naruto people have to get addicted to something). Naruto got addicted to pocky, but still addicted to ramen. Also he has skill in gambling. Hes not really addicted to it, but he really good. Sometimes Kyo and Sephiroth said that he has the devils luck in him, though not that they're not complaining, since Naruto won a lot of money in the casinos which let them sleep in suites in hotels during their travels. Kyo was addicted to sushi and reading books. Kyo love reading books and he would even read while traveling. Somehow he always no where to go, not even tripping or getting hurt at all. Especially the fact that is right eye is covered by his long hair. Naruto and Sephiroth think that he had a third eye somewhere. Sephiroth well, was addicted to Kyo's fried fish and hitting on girls. Always trying to be a player just for fun.

During their travels, one of those days Sephiroth gave Naruto and Kyo both summoning contracts since he thinks they are strong enough. Naruto a tiger contract and Kyo a phoenix contract. After learning the hand seals on how to summon, both Kyo and Naruto both summoned the contract bosses. Sephiroth was gaping like a fish, amazed that both of them were able to summon the bosses on their first try. For some strange reason, both of Naruto's and Kyo's tests were that the summoning bosses had to look at their souls and see if they are pure. Naruto and Kyo passed and each got a personal summon. They would sometimes summon them whenever they get bored during the travels. Naruto's personal summoning was Araki the son of Arashi the tiger boss. Kyo received Tiberius the son of Tibarn the phoenix boss.

During one of the years of their traveling/training, Sephiroth started teaching the boys swordsmanship and training manipulation. Also because Sephiroth taught the boys a jutsu called Kage Bushin, their training was faster and they learned quicker. Because when the Kage Bushin is expelled the knowledge the Bushin knows the information returns to the creator. By the end of that training, Naruto had his very own masamune, not very long as Sephiroth's but similar. He also has two twin kodachis that is used for his nature manipulation wind. Using the kodachis he is able to send wind attacks to his enemies. For Kyo he has two katanas, one of them was from the beginning, both are for nature manipulation one for ice and one for fire. (I'm just making ice as basic no harm done). And that is the end of their training.

When they were about to head back, Sephiroth left, saying that he doesn't like staying in one place and loved traveling. After their goodbyes and Sephiroth saying he will meet them again, they parted ways.

Walking to the gates of Konoha, we see two figures walking towards it. One is a young man around the age of 16. His face is handsome and lost all its baby fat. He had long black hair down to his waist, with a portion of it covering his right eye. The left eye was jade green. He was wearing red armor (like the first hokage, but thinner.) he had a long katana attached to his waist and another one to his back. The katana attached to his waist has a blood red sheath, with styles of a black phoenix spiraling around it. The handle had a red cloth wrapped around it. The hilt was gold colored. (The other sword is from the one in the beginning of the story. Also I forgot to mention that it has a dark blue sheath). And for the finishing touch a dark red phoenix sitting on his shoulder nipping onto the teenager's ear. As if it was a habit

Next to the teenager was a preteen with yellow hair that was long to the length of the chin and the top was spiky everywhere. His face was also handsome and lost all its baby fat. His eyes were blue like sapphire. He was wearing a net shirt showing his toned body and black cargo pants. He was wearing also a trench coat dark blue. with a spiral on his back. Attached to his back was a masamune (the style and blade is like Kadaj's in the move: Final Fantasy 7 advent of children). Attached to each side of his legs are kodachis. They are the same style of a black sheath with a red fox on it showing nine tails. The hilt was ruby red and the handle had a black cloth wrapped around it. And for the finishing touch a tiger cub with white fur and black stripes sleeping on the yellow head yawning once in a while.

The two boys walk up to the guards who were looking bored to death.

-name please? The blonde haired answered

-Naruto Uzumaki and Kyo Tenro

-reason of coming here?

-returning from a trip for training.

- oh yeah the hokage is expected to see, go ahead

-thanks

As the teens left. The gaurds Kotetsu and Izumo took a good look at them

-see them before? Kotetsu asked

-nope but I have a feeling that those two will make this place a lot more interesting

-yeah

okay another chapter done

I'm still waiting for whom to choose to be with Kyo,

Ino or Tenten

I really need your guys' opinion and vote

Otherwise I'll chose the girl myself

So tell what you think?


	5. New Genins

As Naruto and Kyo and the partners stroll to the Hokage Building, they looked at the rest of the village. Some people were looking at them with looks of surprise, confusion and …. Lust? Naruto said

-so this is konoha huh? Been a long time since I've been here

-**yeah and it's been a long time since I destroyed this village**

**-**kyuubi you knows it's not your fault

**-'sighs' yeah I know**, then he went back to sleep

During the trip, naruto came in by accident to his mind and then seeing the kyuubi. After telling naurto that it was not his fault and that his kids were killed by a man with yellow slit eyes, they became good friends. Also during trip, kyuubi gave naruto enhanced hearing and vision. Also he gave him a little more strength, speed, and reflexes. Also naurto told his godfather, sephiroth, and kyo about the kyuubi. Fortunately they didn't hate him or the kyuubi.

As they came towards the tower Kyo said

-we're here. Naruto looks up at the tower

-well let's see how the old mans doing

In the Hokage office sarutobi was looking over some paperwork about the village.

"sighs. I'm bored; it's been a long time since naruto and kyo left. They should be back by now and today is the graduation exam for the new genin."

-hey old man how's it going?

Sarutobi looks up and sees a long black haired kid with a phoenix perched on his shoulder. And a blonde haired kid with a tiger sleeping on his head.

-Naruto?Kyo? is that you?

-Yes Lord Hokage

-how's it going old man?

Sarutobi took a long good look at them.

-"they have certainly grown a lot"

-very well thank you and you guys look well improved. So tell me how was your training trip?

Naruto took out a chocolate pocky

-could you get us some tea? It's a hell of a long story. Oh and jasmine please, Kyo loves jasmine tea. (heh I kind of copy the jasmine from avatar)

after one to three hours. Sarutobi looked wide eye while his tea undrunk.

-well you certainly have improved, and even have your own summoning contracts at such a young age.

Kyo took the last sip of tea and sighed

-Lord Hokage is it time for the graduation exams at the academy? Sarutobi nodded

-yes it is, but from the training and skills that you have, you don't need to take the test since you are qualified. He hands them two black konoha headbands, with leaf symbols in the middle.

-tomorrow is the team assignment, but i'm afraid I don't have enough jounins to spare to be your sensei

-that's okay old man we can take care of ourselves.

Though nonetheless, I think it would be wise if sometimes when the genin and their sensei need help, I would send you to them. Is that alright with you two?

-yeah

-of course

-very well then, naruto since you are strong enough to protect yourself, you can reclaim your status as Namikaze and you can tell whomever you want. Also you get to have the Namikaze estate and finance since you are the last one. And Kyo could live with you if you want.

-I have no problem with that, Kyo?

-I have to problem at all taicho. naruto sighs and sarutobi raised and eyebrow

-taicho?

-why do you insist on calling me that?

-because your stronger than me

-whatever

Sarutobi laughs

-oh I forgot to mention that inside the namikaze has your father's arsenal of jutsu that you can use here. He hands them the keys to the estate.

-the team assignments is at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow, you don't have to go, but I would suggest to know better the other genin teams. One other genin team is at training 11.

And until then when we have a jounin spare, I'll assign him to you.

Both bows bowed lightly and left with their partners.

Sarutobi sighed, rubbed his head and took out his pipe. Took a puff he said

-with those two here now, things around here will certainly get interesting.

-wow this place is huge!

-_yeah_ (araki)

-it certainly is

-_amazing_ (Tiberius)

They went inside and took a look around. And took a surprise

-wow it has a dojo! We can train here

-cool there is a sauna (I don't know what's it's really called) room here

-there is a certainly lots of bedrooms here.

-hey taicho there's the vault with a blood seal in it.

-k, pick a room to sleep in, then we'll take some money from the vault, then we'll go see the new genin and then go shopping for food, clothing, and other supplies for the house and missions.

-alright

After their summoning partners dispersed, they went to their rooms and went to sleep to prepare for a whole new day.

After they got ready for the day, and took some money from the vault, (which is a hell of a lot of money mind you), they went to the academy.

As they were walking to the academy, (naruto eating pocky, and kyo reading twilight, (twilight! Yeah I know)

They were getting the same stares from before. Mostly maybe that they don't recognize them at all.

As they went in the academy, they asked the secretary for the classroom of the graduated genin for team assignments. After she told them they walked down to the hall.

When they went to the front of the correct classroom they met a man named iruka outside. (they know him since he is one of the people that helped the two young men in the past)

-Hey iruka-niisan! iruka looked at the blonde and black haired men with a surprised look on his face

-naruto,kyo is that you?

-yep/yes

-wow you boys have really grown up, so I guess you're here to see the new team assignments? The hokage told me

-yep, pocky? Naruto asked as he offered one. Iruka laughed

-no thanks, come on lets go in.

As they went in they see a bunch of genin there.

(okay I'll just give some detail of the rest of the characters but no to much detail since I don't want to hahah)

One was a blonde haired girl with a ponytail in the back. Next to her was a black haired boy with a hairstyle that looks like chickens but(I copy that from some other stories) Next to him was a pink haired girl.

In the row behind him was a pale blue haired kid with shark like teeth, polishing a zanpakuto that looks like a larger version of a cutting knife. The row next to him was Hinata, with a boy with sunglasses and a coat covering half bottom of his face.

The row below them was a boy sleeping. Next to him was a boy eating chips, next to him was a boy playing with his dog. The rest well they are whatever. All in all they are about the same age as naruto.

Kyo's and Naruto's first impression on them was okay, except for the fact that the blonde haired and pink haired girls was staring at the chicken but haired boy who had a tick mark on his face while closing is eyes, twitching his eyes every now and then.

The boy eating chips saw them

-hey Iruka-sensei who are the new graduates. That brought everyone's attention to them much to the displeasure of kyo and naruto. The pink haired look at them carefully

-hey yeah, how come they have graduate head bands, I didn't see them at the exam. Iruka looked at her

-that's because they returned from a training trip and graduated from the hokage. How about you two introduced yourselves? Naruto went up front. As he walked some of the girls looked at him with heart eyes and hinata saw a charm that was attached to the end of the masamune and recognized it.

-hey my name is

-naruto!

Everyone looked up to hinata and stared. Then she turned red and started pressing her fingers together. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

-hey there hinata long time no see, you look beautiful, she turned even redder if that was possible, yeah my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like pocky, ramen, training, laying on the grass relaxing now and then, and my summoning partner,

he too out the cub from the top of his head and showed araki who was yawning, all the girls though awww how cute.

-I dislike arrogant people, and people who judged the book by its cover, cold ramen, and my dream is to be a strong hokage in the future. And that's about it

as naruto went back to kyo, the chicken but boy stood up

- hey! Dope give me that sword!

Naruto turned back to look at him

-Me?

-yes you?

-why, I don't even know you

- I'm sasuke uchiha and I demand you give me that sword!

All the girls except for hinata said "yeah!"

-okay I still don't know why I have to give my sword

-because I'm an uchiha

- still doesn't explains it. Everyone sweat dropped except Kyo, Tiberius, and Araki

Iruka stood up

- Sasuke that's enough were wasting time here, Kyo you can go next.

At this sasuke sat down and grumbles while naruto went back to the door and kyo went to the front.

-Hello my name is Kyo Tenro, my likes are reading books like this, he shows them the twilight book, the whole class except naruto and the partners thought "he likes twilight?"

-also oranges, peace and quiet and my summoning partner Tiberius, at this Tiberius said _greetings_

- the pink haired girl stood and up and yelled " that thing just talk!"

Kyo looked at her as if she was as an idiot

-first of all it's not a thing, it's a phoenix, second of course it talks it's a summing contract animal

Kyo thought "what have they been teaching them?"

Sausuke was to say something when Iruka interrupted him

- don't even think about it sasuke

-thanks kyo now as you should now, the pink haired girl is Sakura, next to him you already know is sasuke, next to him is ino, the kid with the zanpakuto is suigetsu. You already know hinata, the boy next to her is shino, below them the boy sleeping is shikamaru, next to him is choji and next to him is kiba with his partner akamaru.

After a few hellos and waves acknowledgement, naruto sat down next to hinata and started talking her while kyo sat down next to suigetsu and started talking and showing eachothers swords.

Then Iruka stood up with a clipboard in his hand

now then its time for the team assignments

okay so what do you think?

I'm all ears well not really

Anyways so who should kyo be with seriously?

Ino or tenten if not decided then I will just choose ino


	6. Opinion

okay, i got a new idea, so how about three ideas, Ino, Tenten, Or Haku-shes a female in here

also i wont be updating for a while till i get enough viewers and votes sorry


End file.
